What the Heck?
by JPPFox
Summary: Sucked into the Octonauts world, not quite complete, but I'm working on it.
1. Chapter 1

Anna's Point of View

"Octonauts at ease, until the next adventure!" Captain Barnacles shouted on the computer just before the credit music.

"Well, Molly and Sam, it's time to work on your room," I said, standing up from my chair.

"But Annarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr," they said in unison.

I said, " Hey, don't you start complaining, Sarah and I have to do our room and the bathroom. Hey Sarah!..." I walked away. I came back with Sarah. "Sarah claims before Mom and Dad went on a date, they said she could test this new hologram projector she made," The thirteen year old girl plugged in the gadget and said

" If it makes the kids happy, we can test it on an Octonauts episode." Molly and Sam's smiles were as big as the moon.

" Yes, Yes, Yes!" They chanted. "Wait, before you do, I want to get some extra clothes for everyone, in case we get teleported into another dimension," I joked. When I came back with a suitcase for each of us, Sarah turned on an episode.

Automatically, a life-size Kwazii popped up saying

" Ready for action Cap'n."

"Yay it works!" Yelled Sarah.

" I'm gonna watch the entire thing," said Sam as he hung on to the keyboard.

"Sam, we have to clean our room," said Molly as she pulled on him. Me and Sarah held onto Molly. As Sam's fingers slid across the keyboard, a scanner opened up on the hologram projector and shone a gridded light on the four of us. _Pop!_ Everything around us turned white.

I regained consciousness at the foot of a polar bear with a concerned frown, who looked away and said "Shellington! Can you identify this strange species?" An otter with a satchel on its side turned our way and said in a Scottish accent:

"Yes Captain! I believe they are called _humans_ !They are from first dimension! How they got here is a mystery!" My eyes were as wide as light bulbs.

"Sh-Shellington? C-Captain Barnacles? Where's Kwazii! And Tweak! How about Peso?" Then a penguin slid into the HQ and said

"Captain You said you had four patients for me-" then he saw us sitting on the floor. "Captain! On the floor?! And three of them haven't even woken up yet!"

"Peso, Peso! Calm down! They just fell here!" Said Barnacles.

"Captain! We don't have clothes for them!" Peso was in pieces. I crawled over to my siblings and shook them awake, Sam first, then Molly, then Sarah.

" Don't worry," I said " We have our own clothes, Peso." Peso looked at Captain Barnacles and said

"How does she know my name?" Peso whispered to Captain Barnacles.

" She knows the rest of our names to, she was asking for you, Kwazii, and Tweak earlier," Captain Barnacles whispered back. Molly and Sam opened their eyes.

"Anna, did you have to wake me up? I was having a great dream that-"

Molly's eyes grew as large as dinner plates. "C-Captain Barnacles? Anna, tell me this is a dream." I shook my head. "Then you're real," Molly said as she and Sam kneeled down and bowed to him.

" No, that won't be necessary," said Captain Barnacles as Molly and Sam stared at him in awe. Kwazii slid and flipped into the HQ.

"Which one to I take to my room, Cap'n?" He asked.

" Take this one," said Barnacles as he put his paw on my head.

"Oh, Ok," I said.

Kwazii took me to his room.

It was a green room, with a door to an octo chute, a treasure chest, and other miscellaneous things. "Um, so where do I sleep?" I asked.

"Oh! Me hearty, you sleep here!" said Kwazii as he pointed to a blow-up bed "By the way, me hearty, I been meanin' to ask ya, but how'd ya know to bring yer clothes?"

"It was actually an accident we even got here. Shall I start from the beginning?"I asked

"Sure," Kwazii replied

"Alright, It all started when…."


	2. Chapter 2

Kwazii's point of view

The odd _human_ talking to me had a lot of stories. Right now she was telling me about the TV show about us, she knew everything about us, she knew _The Claws,_ the Coconut crabs we met once, and the lemon shark that Peso helped, and she also knew the cone-snail that harpooned me and all the Octonauts except Peso. Just as we were entering the roaring forties. " Can I try a kelp cake?" Anna asked.

"Oh, uh sure, Anna," I started blushing, turning as red as red algae. "Follow me," I led Anna through the Octo chutes and to the kitchen, where Tunip was working with the other vegimals. "Hey Tunip, our guest would like to try a kelp cake." Tunip looked at me and said

"Cheepa choo!" He scuttled to the pantry and pulled out one topped with frosting and sprinkles, complete with a tiny smile. Anna closed her eyes and took a bite.

"Mmmmmmmmmm," She looked up and smiled, her face covered in frosting.

"Ha!" I had to laugh. I started to smile too. "Come on, me hearty let's go. I'll give ya a tour…"


	3. Chapter 3

Peso's Point of view

" Follow me,Sarah I'll take you to the sick bay," I said as I foolishly walked into a wall. "Oh! Flappity Flippers!"

"Oh Peso! Are you alright?" Sarah asked me.

"Fine, I'm fine," I replied. Then I walked correctly into the sick bay and patted a blow up up bed. "This is where you'll sleep, now let's see, I know I have an extra blanket somewhere around here…"

" Oh, no It's fine, it's actually quite warm in here," said Sarah. How polite.

"Nonsense!" I said. " You need a blanket, Aha! Here's one with kittens chasing yarn balls. Kwazii gave it to me for my birthday two years ago."

"Sure," Sarah said. "I guess you're wondering how I-oof!" Sarah fell over as something-no-someone shot out of the octo chute and onto her stomach.

" Oh! Sorry Sarah," It was Anna, one of the other weird specimens oddly transported to this world. Tweak was researching it currently on dimension portals opening, because she was the one who knew most about them. Kwazii shot up from the octo chute and said

"Anna! Come on! Let's go to the library! Oh, hi Peso, bye Peso." Kwazii jumped into the octo chute, Anna followed him.

"Ok, that was weird," I said

"Anyway , as I was saying before my sister interrupted me, I came from an alternate dimension, in which it is currently the age of mammals, and animals are not as intelligent as here. I was transported here by an invention I made to help me enjoy my TV time more. When I tried it, it worked, but the strange combination my brother entered into the computer somehow transported us into a separate dimension," Sarah said

"Wow," was all I could say. Well that isn't quite true but "Wow" was all I could think at the time.

"Well, while I'm here, how about teaching me a couple bandages?"

Sarah completely caught me off guard.

"Uh, sure," I stuttered. "This one's called the half hitch triple knot…"


	4. Chapter 4

Shellington's Point of view

"Alright, Sam, the lab is this way." I led the young human boy down the hall.

"Wait, one minute, I want to make sure Anna packed my Blankie." Sam stopped and opened up his suitcase. Out fell clothes, stuffed animals, a small plastic replica of Peso and his X-ray machine (Huh?) and finally, a green crocheted blanket. "Blankie!" Sam shouted. He hugged it hard, sloppily placed all the things that had fallen out back in, and pulled the suitcase along with him as he followed me. Sam seemed to be extremely excited I could hear him whispering into his Blankie things I could not understand.

"Well, here we are! The lab!" I said. Sam followed me in and said

"Where do I sleep?" He looked up at me and smiled.

"How did you get here?" I asked

"Well, I was watching an Octonauts episode-"

"Wait," I said. "As in us Octonauts?"  
"Yes, I know all of your guy's names: Barnacles, Dashi, Shellington, Kwazii, Tweak, Professor Inkling, Tunip, Peso, Grouber, Tominnow, Barrot, Codish, Pikato, and Halibeet," Sam finished.

"Amazing," I said as I noted on my notepad that humans have amazing memory. "How old are you?" I asked him.

"Just turned five," Sam fired back.

"How old are your sisters?"

" Sarah is thirteen, Anna is eleven, and Molly is six, well, she turns seven today,"

"Jumping Jellyfish! It's Molly's birthday?! We've got to celebrate it!" Before I could dash away, Sam grabbed my satchel.

"No!, you don't have to! We already celebrated it,"

"But it's only midday." I was completely confused.

Sam answered my question "Where we live, it's 8:00 at night.

"Oh." I was glad we didn't have to throw an emergency birthday party with the Vegimals. Codish tended to mess a lot of things up. "Well, anyway, I was wondering, if I could examine you, I've only heard about humans, never seen one," I asked.

"Well, as long as I don't take off my clothes, I don't feel comfortable, without them," Sam replied.

"Okay," I didn't want that anyway. I took Sam over to the Sick Bay, and Peso allowed me to use the X-Ray machine, so I could sketch a picture of the human skeleton. Then I used Peso's gut X-Ray machine to see the anatomy of the human, I sketched that down too. Sam hopped up and showed Peso his small plastic replica of himself.

I coughed. " Well, thanks Peso. I have to see Dashi, she is going to want to photograph these humans…"


	5. Chapter 5

Dashi's point of view

The small seven year-old girl followed closely behind me, dragging her rolling suitcase behind her. Every now and then, the wheels would get wedged in the cracks in the OctoPod floors. We really need to do some work on this thing. I would pull the handle and the suitcase would pop out. Eventually I said "Here, I'll carry it for you." Molly's eyes lit up.

"Thanks!" She said.

"Oof!" This thing was heavy. After walking down to my room, placing the suitcase on the floor, and showing Molly where to put her things, I sat down, and took out my camera. "Can I take some pictures?" I asked. Everyone knows, how much I like to take pictures. These ones could make it into Myths from the Deep, my favorite mythological magazine, and the only mythological magazine, since there is very little land on this version of the Earth. Only .5% of the Earth was land! The rest of the crew excused my addiction for them, but that didn't mean they didn't hate them. Shellington loathed them. Whenever I took one out, he would run out of room. One time I followed him and found him under his bed, hugging Tunip muttering " Not him, not him!" How the mighty Tunip struggled. After that, whenever I picked up a Myths from the Deep edition, I would do it in my room, because I would burst out laughing from the image of Shellington squeezing Tunip. Molly said

"Sure, why not?" I led Molly to my green screen, which I use very occasionally, to touch up the backgrounds when they don't really work. After the pictures of Molly, I uploaded it onto my computer, and put in a prettier background from a sunny day a couple months ago. Molly peeked at the screen and said "The background was green."

"I know," I said. "But it isn't the prettiest day so-" It was then Shellington flew through the door.

"Dashi(pant pant) I brought Sam over so you could(pant pant) photograph him(pant)." Shellington looked beat. Shellington looked around. "Where's (pant) Sam? Oh no!" Shellington was out of the room again, then back in after less than 10 seconds, this time with Sam. "He was in headquarters," said Shellington.

"How'd you get from here to there in, like, 15 seconds?" Molly asked.

"Just a little thing I've been able to do since I was small," Shellington replied, now fully recovered.

"But to run there and back takes at least 1 minute," I countered.

"I know, I Just run fast for some reason, then, I was actually jogging."

"Jogging!?" said Molly in complete disbelief. "You were going like, 50 MPH!"

"He was fast," Sam chimed in.

"Not helping," Shelling ton whispered to him.

"This explains why you're always first to the HQ," I said. SHellington backed up and said

"Whatever, Sam's just here for a picture." Then, he ran off. I'll bet he went to his room, even though it's across the octopod. Sam looked at me, dashed out of the room, screaming

"Shellington!" Molly and I looked at each other.

"Alright then…." I said.


	6. Chapter 6

Captain Barnacles Point of View

I sat in my room looking at the picture of my sister with her cubs. Recently, they had gone missing. After the time we had a time a lot Polar bears aboard, they had all gone off, and as they headed off, their picture disappeared off the screen. We sent out the vegimals, and they found Orson sputtering water when he came back. Currently, he is hooked up to some machines in the sick bay in a serious condition. I was off duty for a bit, Kwazii taking over as captain for short periods of time. Kwazii walked in. Wait, no. Kwazii can't walk. It's like it's impossible for him to walk. Let me correct myself, Kwazii sprung into the cabin. "WHEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEe! Kwazii's voice died down as he saw my expression."Thinking about Bianca, and Ursa?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said. Kwazii calmed down immediately. He sat on the bed.

"Y'know matey, If I know Bianca at all, she wouldn't want you to be worried."

"How can I not be worried!? She's my sister!" After that, I burst into a snot-throwing, spit-catapulting fit of tears.

"Hey! Cap'n! I've never seen you this way, and I don't think I like it! Now, there are plenty of other sick and hurt animals out there without you being incapacitated, Matey. So get up, an' help us out with missions!"

"Incapacitated? Doesn't that mean headless?"

"That's beside the point Cap'n"

" You're right, Kwazii!"I said "I can't let this get to me, it will only make it worse."

"Now, that's the captain I know Matey! Now come on, Let's go to the H.Q…"


	7. Chapter 7

Tweak's point of view

"Well Kwazii, you've wrecked the Gup-B twice, rammed the Gup-C into a cliff wall while performing your _speed tricks_ , and crashed the Gup-E into a coral reef while helping Peso with his patients! In a week!" I said. "You're on Gup Leave!"

"But Tweeak! I have to show Anna around the Reef!" Kwazii squealed. Anna awkwardly idled in a corner nearby.

"Then I'll take you two!" I hopped into the Gup-A. Anna climbed in next to me, and Kwazii triple flipped in. Tunip opened the Octo Hatch and out we went.

o0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0o

Throughout the trip Kwazii kept pointing out the a

animals he had met throughout the time he had been an Octonaut. "There is the little lobster ! And Dina, my sardine friend!" This went on for the better part of an hour.

"Ok I think it's time to head back to the Octopod" Anna said, obviously motion sick in the back seat.

"Oh! Matey! Are you Ok?" asked Kwazii

"Gonna… Barf!" said Anna as she retched her stomachs contents onto the floor of the Gup-A.

"We'll be home faster than you can say 'a bunch of munchy crunchy carrots!'" Anna grimaced at me. "Oh, Sorry," I said. And we drove back.


	8. Chapter 8

Anna's point of view

Once we got back, I climbed out and retched in the Launch Bay then collapsed. "Oh!" cried Captain Barnacles. Peso lept up and helped me to the Sick Bay. After I got there, I felt the disgusting boiling feeling rise from my stomach again. I looked for a place to barf, and Peso recognized the look in my face. He quickly rummaged through his medicine cabinet, and pulled out a tiny black and orange pill. He handed it to me, and I popped it in. As soon as the pill neutralized, the feeling to barf vanished.

"Thanks," I said.

"No biggie," Peso replied. "By the way, you might feel extensive fatiu-" Before he could finish his sentence, I again collapsed, and passed out.

…

I awoke hearing voices. "... Very serious Captain, I suggest lots of rest and not much movement."As I opened my eyes, I saw The Captain and Peso talking next to my bed. I groaned. The Captain jumped. "AUGH!" Peso shrieked. The Captain and I stared at him. "Um, heh heh, something was stuck in my throat," Peso murmured.

"What were you talking about," I asked. Peso looked alarmed. Captain Barnacles looked sad.

"Orson. He's sick," said Captain Barnacles. Peso pulled a plastic curtain I didn't see until now. Inside was a young polar bear unconscious, and not in a very good condition. I gasped

"What happened?" I asked.

Peso answered this time. "He was exposed to very cold water at too young of an age. He's got an extreme case of hypothermia.

Right then, Kwazii burst into the room. "Captain, we've found Bianca and Ursa.


	9. Chapter 9

Anna's point of view(Yes again)

We raced after Kwazii, Captain Barnacles spurting out questions about their condition. "Are they alive? Are they awake?"

Kwazii skidded to a stop and turned around. "Matey! We need to get Peso to the Launch Bay TO find out if they're alive. Calm down. It will play out." Kwazii took of on high speed again.

….

We entered the room where everyone was gathered around Ursa and Bianca laying on the floor, unconscious, or dead. I couldn't resist it. I took a running start and leapt into the air. I landed with my hands extended with palms forward on Ursa's chest. She immediately sat up, sputtering water. "W-who are you? She stuttered.  
"My name's Anna," I said.

" Ursa!" I heard someone yell. I turned around and saw Captain barreling toward me. I lept out of the way just in time.

"Uncle Barnacles!" Ursa started climbing on him. Then she stopped and turned around. "WHat's wrong with Mommy?" she asked. Peso was trying to restart her heart, and we watched for 10 minutes. Then Peso turned around sadly and looked at the Captain.

"I'm sorry, sir, but she's dead."


End file.
